<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Букет невесты by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066539">Букет невесты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB'>Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Marriage, Other, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Азирафель втихаря доедает свадебный торт, Анафема по традиции бросает свой букет невесты, который непостижимым образом падает точно в руки Кроули. Думаете, демон его отдаст? Не на того напали!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Букет невесты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Анафема повернулась спиной и приготовилась бросать свой свадебный букет – традиции есть традиции. На их с Ньютом свадьбе было не так уж и много гостей. Несколько родственников с обоих сторон, да друзья – в основном, приобретенные по случаю отмены Апокалипсиса. После венчания празднество было продолжено на заднем дворе Жасминового коттеджа. </p>
<p>Из дома доносились тихие звуки баллады Стинга – кажется, старшее поколение решило устроить свою маленькую вечеринку. Внезапно репертуар сменился: «<i>Who dares to love forever?</i>» – вопрошал мощный голос Фредди. Анафема с подозрением покосилась на недавно подошедшего Кроули. Демон довольно ухмылялся.</p>
<p>Новоиспеченная миссис Пульцифер задалась вопросом – кому бы она хотела, чтобы достался её букет? Немногочисленные претендентки на следующее замужество уже выстроились сзади, приготовившись ловить свое счастье. Мысленно окинув их взором, она остановилась на Алисе. Ее двоюродная сестра, по уши влюбленная в какого-то француза Андре и прожужжавшая о нем Анафеме все уши. Кроме нее букет жаждали получить еще три девушки. Впрочем, она должна быть беспристрастной. Ведьма она, в конце концов, или кто? Сосредоточившись и немного поколдовав, чтобы шанс достался тому, кто нуждается в нем больше всего, она отправила букет в полет.</p>
<p>Через несколько секунд раздался дружный разочарованный вздох. Повернувшись, Анафема увидела надутые губки и хмурые лица, осуждающе взирающие на стоящую в стороне долговязую черную фигуру. Энтони Дж. Кроули крепко сжимал в руках букет невесты и нагло скалился на публику. Судя по его виду, отдавать букет он явно не собирался. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Творцы звезд и черных дыр, даже бывшие, много чего знают о перемещении всех видов материи. Кротовые норы, межпространственные туннели – ради кого угодно, смертные до сих пор даже еще не начали понимать истинное устройство Вселенной. Кроули знал в этом толк, особенно он знал толк в черных дырах – стильных таких штуках на ткани Мироздания. С такими-то знаниями задать правильное направление перемещения нужному предмету – раз плюнуть. Ну и маленькое демоническое чудо тоже никто не отменял. Можно и его, если что. </p>
<p>Так рассуждал не совсем трезвый Кроули, стоя в сторонке и наблюдая, как Анафема готовится бросать свой букет. Вечерело, Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, уступив небо первым звездам. Празднество подходило к концу, и от изрядного количества выпитого алкоголя окружающие предметы пребывали в некоторой нестабильности. Ну а что еще прикажете делать на чужой свадьбе, если своей собственной не предвидится? </p>
<p>Хотел ли он, чтобы букет прилетел к нему? Определенно хотел. Почему это его должны ловить только девушки? Может, он – тоже наполовину девушка? Или как это там считается у бесполых существ? Безнадежно ждать шесть тысяч лет – это вам не шутки, попробовали бы эти девицы побыть на его месте, – обиженно подумал демон.</p>
<p>Однако, количество выпитого даром не прошло – пока он размышлял и готовился сотворить что-нибудь непотребное, нужный момент был безнадежно упущен. Кроули заметил летящий букет ровно за три секунды перед тем, как он упал прямо к нему в руки.</p>
<p>Демон вцепился в цветы и ухмыльнулся. Впервые за несколько тысячелетий ему захотелось от души поблагодарить Всевышнюю и ее Непостижимый план. Разумеется, отдавать букет он не собирался. </p>
<p>Неловкая пауза, последовавшая за коллективным разочарованным вздохом, несколько затянулась. <i>Эти</i>, наблюдавшие действо с веранды со столиками, подошли поближе, не желая пропустить самое интересное.</p>
<p>Наконец, девушка, стоявшая ближе всего к Кроули, решилась. Алиса – так, кажется, её звали.</p>
<p>– Мистер…, – Алиса немного замялась, очевидно, не зная, как назвать элегантного рыжего господина, – я стояла ближе всех, и мне кажется, будет справедливо, если вы отдадите этот букет мне.</p>
<p>В рядах остальных претенденток раздался приглушенный ропот. </p>
<p>– А мне так не кажется, – не моргнув глазом, ответил Кроули, обняв цветы и приготовившись защищать свое сокровище, – и вообще… раз он прилетел ко мне, значит – он мой!</p>
<p>– Но... как же традиция… вы же не девушка! – ошарашенно ответила Алиса, встретив ожесточенное сопротивление там, где, по ее мнению, его не должно было быть вовсе.</p>
<p>Демон сдаваться не собирался. Не на того напали.</p>
<p>– Ну и что, что не девушка? Это что – дис… дискр.., – Кроули оглянулся в поисках помощи с непослушным словом и наткнулся взглядом на Пеппер. </p>
<p>Ту упрашивать не пришлось.</p>
<p>– Сексизм и дискриминация по гендерному признаку! – с вызовом заявила она Алисе, –когда я вырасту, я буду бороться с такими, как ты!</p>
<p>– Да, – с воодушевлением поддержал Кроули, – мы будем бороться! No pasarán! Liberté… э-э...неважно…Patria o muerte!* Вот!</p>
<p>Выдав сложную тираду, Кроули поклонился Пеппер.</p>
<p>– Мне кажется будет справедливо, что букет достанется тому, кто его поймал, – веско сказал Адам, и добавил, хитро глядя на Анафему, – а ты что загадала?</p>
<p>Подошедшая невеста посмотрела на Кроули задумчивым взглядом.</p>
<p>– Я загадала, чтобы он достался тому, кому нужнее всего.</p>
<p>– Ну вот, видите? – мстительно сказал Кроули Алисе, словно это все объясняло, развернулся и, несколько нетвердой походкой, но с достоинством, направился на веранду.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Азирафель скромно сидел на веранде возле столика со сладостями, наслаждался ароматом недавно распустившихся лилий и доедал превосходный, с его точки зрения, свадебный торт. </p>
<p>Рядом с чашкой чудом подогретого ароматного чая стоял подсвечник с невесть откуда взявшейся свечой. Теплые отблески пламени падали на светлые волосы, делая их в сумерках словно созданными из золотого света.</p>
<p>Недаром он намекнул Анафеме про ту пекарню, – с удовлетворением отметил ангел, отправив в рот очередной кусок и зажмурившись от удовольствия.</p>
<p>Его приятное во всех отношениях уединение было бессовестным образом прервано приближающимся бессвязным бормотанием.</p>
<p>– Вот пролетарии опять же… Они же объединяются, да? А, может, я тоже хочу… объединиться… в союз… Шесть тысяч грёбаных лет! … И какая разница, девушка – не девушка. Вот захочу – и буду девушкой. Посмотрим тогда, что вы скажете…</p>
<p>После этого раздалось хихиканье перемежающееся с шипением, и возле столиков появился Кроули собственной персоной.</p>
<p>Азирафель оторвался от тортика и поднял голову. Демон продефилировал к стулу сбоку от ангела, с облегчением сел и растекся по сиденью, бережно прижимая к груди шикарный букет из белых роз.</p>
<p>– Кроули, что это у тебя? – заинтересовался Азирафель цветами. Букет казался смутно знакомым. Где-то он уже видел эти розы…</p>
<p>– Букет, – гордо ответил демон, видимо, посчитав такое объяснение исчерпывающим.</p>
<p>– Дорогой, я вижу, что это букет. Но, кажется… это же букет Анафемы? А разве она не должна была его бросать по традиции?</p>
<p>Кроули оставался немногословным:</p>
<p>– Должна была… И бросила. </p>
<p>– А почему он теперь у тебя? – продолжал допытываться Азирафель. Кроули, кажется, выпил явно лишнего. И когда только успел?</p>
<p>– Потому что я его поймал, ангел! – улыбка демона казалась абсолютно счастливой. </p>
<p>Азирафель моргнул. </p>
<p>– Но… ты же…</p>
<p>– Нет, только не говори мне, что я <i>не девушка</i>, – насупился Кроули, – мы с Пеппер уже решили бороться с царящей в мире несправедливостью. </p>
<p>Азирафель с подозрением смотрел на друга. Правильно истолковав его взгляд, Кроули ухмыльнулся:</p>
<p>– И нет, я не применял никаких чудес, букет действительно прилетел мне прямо в руки. Непостижимым образом! И знаешь, что это значит, ангел?</p>
<p>– Что же, мой дорогой? – Азирафель с трудом пытался вспомнить свадебные традиции смертных. Ради чего там девушки все время хотят поймать букет невесты?</p>
<p>– А это значит, – Кроули снова расплылся в счастливой улыбке, – что я следующий!</p>
<p>Точно! Азирафель вспомнил – та, что поймает свадебный букет, будет следующей, кто выйдет замуж. </p>
<p>– Но…, – безуспешно попытался сформулировать мысль Азирафель, ошарашенно глядя на Кроули. Он что это, серьезно?</p>
<p>– Да, ангел, и я должен выйти замуж… или жениться? – демон нахмурился, пытаясь решить сложную дилемму, но, в конце концов, махнул рукой, – не важно… в течение… какой там у них значится срок? Кажется, в течение следующего года. </p>
<p>Кроули, крайне довольный собой, нежно погладил стебли цветов. Азирафель потерял дар речи. Это что, шутка? Демон придумал себе новое развлечение?</p>
<p>– Но Кроули, ты же не собираешься связать свою жизнь с кем то…</p>
<p>– Из смертных? – Кроули фыркнул, – нет, конечно, за кого ты меня принимаешь?</p>
<p>– Тогда кто же это? Кто-то из демонов?, – продолжал осторожно прощупывать почву Азирафель.</p>
<p>– Фу, какая гадость! – Кроули поморщился и оскорбленно выставил руку, словно отодвигая от себя блюдо, полное шевелящихся опарышей, бестактно предложенных ему жестокосердным ангелом.</p>
<p>Ангел, надо сказать, был с ним полностью согласен. Во время неудавшейся казни, он имел несчастье лицезреть многих обитателей преисподней. Точно, гадость – лучше и не скажешь. </p>
<p>По непостижимой причине сам Кроули был единственным исключением из этого правила. Взгляд Азирафеля прошелся по фигуре демона. Элегантный костюм цвета воронова крыла, отросшие до плеч рыжие волосы, уложенные в модную прическу, держащуюся не иначе, как мелким демоническим чудом… </p>
<p>Какой же он у меня все-таки красивый, – с нежностью подумал Азирафель, – чуть смягчить черты лица, и легко можно было бы представить самого настоящего ангела. Однако, Азирафелю не нужен был ангел – он искренне считал Кроули прекрасным таким, какой он есть. Более того, его змеиную форму он тоже считал прекрасной, с легкой тоской вспоминая очень редкие эпизоды, когда ему удавалось увидеть демона в другой своей ипостаси. Погладить Эдемского Змея было запретной и нежно лелеемой в глубоких тайниках души мечтой. </p>
<p>Взгляд перешел на тонкие черты лица. Да, даже на этой свадьбе ангел заметил, какие взгляды бросают на Кроули некоторые дамы… и один крайне неприятный тип. Азирафелю даже пришлось маленьким чудом поменять таблички за столом, чтобы напротив них с Кроули сидела милая пожилая леди, а не тот противный хлыщ. А то, право же, так и аппетит испортить недолго.</p>
<p>В зеркальных стеклах очков отражалось пламя свечи, но Азирафелю казалось, что это пламя – такое живое и согревающее – пляшет в глазах его друга, словно отражая внутреннюю суть. </p>
<p>Продолжая изучать лицо Кроули, он внезапно понял, что тот действительно не шутит. Да, он был изрядно пьян, но при этом полностью, абсолютно серьезен. Неприятное чувство, зародившееся внутри, начало сворачиваться в тугой холодный узел. </p>
<p>Азирафель решил во что бы то ни стало прояснить этот вопрос до конца:</p>
<p>– Тогда, должно быть, кто-то из ангелов?</p>
<p>– Ну вот как ты так можешь, а? – обиженно спросил Кроули, обвиняюще ткнув в сторону Азирафеля тонким пальцем.</p>
<p>Ангел задумался – в чем, по мнению, Кроули, он мог быть виноват? Ну да, съел свадебный торт, но, простите, Анафема разрезала его при всех, и кто хотел – тот уже давно попробовал. А остальные – не хотят! Наверное… </p>
<p>Какая еще на нем могла висеть вина, Азирафель решительно не понимал, поэтому вознамерился пойти на ощупь:</p>
<p>– Ну, это мог бы быть, например, … Гавриил?</p>
<p>– Гадосссть! – безапелляционно объявил Кроули, – и как ты можешшшь мне предлагать этого… этих… эти ублюдки хотели тебя казсснить! </p>
<p>Гневно сверкая глазами из-под очков и срываясь на шипение, Кроули снова обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в ангела.</p>
<p>– Прости, дорогой…, – поспешил извиниться Азирафель. С Гавриилом, и правда, как-то нехорошо получилось, – но тогда…</p>
<p>Кроули закатил глаза – даже под очками этот жест был очень ярко читаем.</p>
<p>– Тогда, ангел… это <i>ты</i>! Ты же понимаешь, что у меня просто нет другого выхода? И у тебя, между прочим, тоже! Тебе придется на мне жениться… или выйти замуж…а, неважно, – снова махнул рукой Кроули.</p>
<p>Азирафель опешил – к такому повороту событий он был не готов. </p>
<p>– Но Кроули..., – начал возмущаться он.</p>
<p>– Не-не-не, – Кроули наклонился к Азирафелю и погрозил пальцем, – даже не думай отказываться. Ты же ангел – ты должен поступать в соответствии с Непостижимым планом! </p>
<p>– Но причем тут Непостижимый план? – продолжал сопротивляться Азирафель.</p>
<p>– А при том, что букет ко мне попал самым что ни на есть Непостижимым образом. И еще вот, – тут Кроули махнул рукой в сторону группы девушек, которым так ничего и не досталось, – мы не должны заставлять их ждать. Видишь ли, пока ты на мне не женишься, никто из них не сможет выйти замуж. Потому что я должен быть следующим. Сле-ду-ю-щим. Представляешь, они все состарятся и умрут, так и не познав счастье любви… И виноват будешь в этом ты, ангел! </p>
<p>Палец Кроули снова обвиняюще указывал на несчастного Азирафеля. Ангел совершенно не хотел быть причиной стольких бедствий в жизни других людей. Что-то во всей этой демонической логике явно было не так, но что именно – он не понимал, так как не мог толком сосредоточиться. Сама идея о свадьбе с Кроули была абсолютно нелепой, чрезвычайно абсурдной и крайне возмутительной, но в то же время, поднимала внутри целую бурю чувств… О, Боже… Ангел принялся стряхивать с рукава видимые ему одному крошки.</p>
<p>– И вообще, мы уже могли бы начать тренироваться, – внезапно объявил демон, змеиным движением поднимаясь со стула.</p>
<p>– Тренироваться в чем, мой дорогой? – с опаской спросил Азирафель, оторвавшись от своего занятия, но все еще так и не сумев окончательно прийти в себя. </p>
<p>– Ну… в свадебном поцелуе, например. На <i>нашей</i> свадьбе все должно быть стильно… Так что тренироваться надо начинать уже сейчас…</p>
<p>С этими словами Кроули, аккуратно положив букет на стол, подошел вплотную к ангелу и сдвинул очки на лоб, рассматривая его своими медовыми глазами. </p>
<p>Азирафель встал со стула и тут же понял свою ошибку. Он оказался буквально нос к носу с демоном, а отодвинуться не было никакой возможности. Он предпринял еще одну попытку урезонить друга:</p>
<p>– Кроули, давай, трезвей немедленно, ты же в стельку пьян! Тебе потом будет стыдно! </p>
<p>– Уже, ангел, – прошелестел демон над ухом Азирафеля совершенно трезвым голосом, – и почему это мне должно быть стыдно целовать своего будущего супруга? А?</p>
<p>С этими словами Кроули обнял Азирафеля за талию, немного наклонился и нашел мягкие и сладкие губы. </p>
<p>Пламя… горячее пламя обволакивало ангела, плавило тело, эфирную сущность, душу… если таковая есть у эфирных существ. Азирафель растворялся и таял, теряя себя и находя снова уже в самом сердце огня. Огонь не хотел его уничтожить, наоборот – он предлагал и дарил, в нем было столько любви, нежности и страсти, сколько не может вместить в себя одна человеческая жизнь – на такое способна лишь сущность бессмертная. Огонь добрался до самой его сердцевины и нашел там свет – живой свет, который существовал давно, очень давно, не смея явить себя, назвав по имени. Свет, так долго ждущий свободы, сливался с пламенем, так жаждущим света, рождая новую суть – кажется, из такой субстанции создавались звезды на заре времен. </p>
<p>Ангел был туманностью, таящей в своих недрах зарождающуюся звезду. Он был звездой, сияющей в ночи для всех влюбленных и поэтов. Он был желтым карликом, дарующим жизнь своим планетам, но жар возрастал, и он превращался в голубой гигант, извергающий раскаленные протуберанцы. Он был пульсаром – галактическим маяком для межзвездных странников. Он был двойной звездой, танцующей свой космический танец в сияющем ожерелье созвездий. Достигнув предела, он взрывался Сверхновой, даря свой свет бесконечности Вселенной…</p>
<p>Азирафель вдруг понял, что, ноги у него подкашиваются, и если бы не бережно держащие его сильные руки, он давно бы сполз на землю. </p>
<p>Кроули, оторвавшись от Азирафеля, мягко опустил его на стул, сразу же сел рядом и осторожно взял за руку. </p>
<p>– Вот видишь, ангел, – прошептал он, гладя в плещущиеся на дне синих глаз галактики, – тебя даже ноги не держат. Разумеется, надо тренироваться! </p>
<p>Азирафель, не в силах оторвать взгляда от ставших практически круглыми зрачков Кроули, внутри которых жило такое желанное пламя, тихо ответил:</p>
<p>– Ты прав, мой дорогой…</p>
<p>Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Кроули и тут же подумал, что продолжать сопротивляться дальше будет очень глупо с его стороны. Ну в самом деле, Анафема же ведьма. Мало ли что… И те бедные девушки… Милая Алиса, с которой он успел познакомиться… Нет, он больше не может стоять на пути её семейного счастья! Ангел он, в конце концов, или кто?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* No pasarán! (Они не пройдут) – популярный лозунг времен Гражданской войны в Испании.</p>
<p>Liberté, égalité, fraternité (Свобода, равенство, братство) – лозунг французской революции 1789 года. К сожалению, изрядное количество выпитого не позволило Кроули вспомнить остальные слова по-французски.</p>
<p>Patria o muerte (Родина или смерть) – лозунг кубинской революции 1959 года.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>